There are many antenna body designs of an electronic apparatus in the prior art, for example, a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) board is attached to other components to form an antenna body, or a section of sheet metal is fixed to a plastic housing through a heat stake to form the antenna body; the antenna body and the metal component need to have a certain distance therebetween to ensure radiation efficiency. When the electronic apparatus uses the metal housing (or mostly uses the metal housing), the antenna design in the prior art will have two problems:
First, because the metal component needs be avoided as far as possible when an antenna is designed, and the radiation space of the antenna shall be realized through a non-metallic surface as possible, this tends to limit the antenna design space, and it is difficult to achieve good antenna efficiency. Second, because the dyeing processes of the metal component and a non-metallic component are not the same, it is difficult to maintain a consistent color and luster. Therefore, the appearance design of electronic apparatus, especially the design of the metal component, is limited, and in the outline of a product, aesthetics will be affected because of the chromatic aberration of the metal component and the non-metallic component.